Dimensional Heroes Reflections: Squiggly
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Squiggly while living in peace in the Yo-kai World feels unfulfilled. She has decided that now was the time to start a new chapter in her life and make new friends. Will she be able to live up to the expectations of her fellow Yo-kai as well as Nurarihyon?


The Yo-kai World! A place most people do not know exist. It is in this world that one of the former members of the Dimensional Heroes, Squiggly as she strolled the city.

"Its been some time since what happened with the Ginova War and I have made peace with not being some kind of hero anymore. Yet...I can't help but feel...something is missing from my life." Squiggly said.

"Yes, you have been rather depressed lately. Though I wish I knew how to better assist you, my lady." Leviathan said.

"Its okay, Leviathan. No need to feel depressed.' Squiggly scratching under his chin before they heard fighting. They looked over to see both Venoct and Kyubi battling against one another.

"Octo Snake!" Venoct said as his dragon scarf charged at Kyubi.

"Fox Fire!" Kyubi said countering with his flames.

Both Yo-kai were going at it and not giving the other an inch.

"What's gotten into them? They're been battling each other nonstop since returning back to the Yo-kai World." Squiggly said.

"From what I heard, they suffered a humiliating defeat to that Yo-kai demon from the other day. They must be battling to become stronger." Leviathan said.

"Its more than that." a voice said as the two of them turned around to see Nurarihyon himself.

"Nurari!" Squiggly said bowing with Leviathan.

"Whatever do you mean its more than that?" Leviathan asked.

"Recently, there has been an organization of heroes battling with the dark forces and their evil Emotionless. Even those creatures have made their way into the Yo-kai World. Those two are training in order to be up to their standards. But I still feel that even two of our strongest Yo-kai might not be enough to satisfy them." Nurarihyon.

Squiggly thought long and hard about this before looking serious and stepped up. "Nurari...please let me join them." Squiggly said.

"My lady?" Leviathan asked.

"You wish to follow the path of your fellow Yo-kai?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Yes. I think...I light fighting for the friends I have made. Not just those from the Dimensional Heroes, but the ones here in the Yo-kai World too. I wanna be able to represent it. To fight for my fellow Yo-kai!" Squiggly said.

"I see. Very well. But you will be having me as your fighting partner and mentor. It will not be easy." Nurarihyon said.

"I never had it easy." Squiggly said.

Over the next couple of weeks, both Squiggly and Nurarihyon fought ferociously against one another, her body and soul becoming stronger as well her soul resonance form with Leviathan. As she thought, she had flashbacks of her life. Her death at the Medici's, her resurrection and then revival in the Yo-kai World and finally fighting alongside the Dimensional Heroes.

After a few weeks, Squiggly was soon walking out of a room in a lounge singer dress. "So, do I look okay?"

"My lady, you look as lovely as you were when you were still alive." Leviathan said.

"Aw, thank you, Leviathan." Squiggly said walking out. She saw Venoct and Kyubi waiting for her. But beside them were also Arachnus, Toadal Dude and Kamaitachi. "I guess you three were picked for your skills right?" Squiggly asked.

"Yes. It feels great to represent our fellow Yo-kai as well as protect our home." Kamaitachi said.

"Yes. And I bet I get picked before the spider." Toadal Dude said.

"They would be fools to pick you first before picking me, foolish frog!" Arachnus said as the two argued.

"Some things never change." Squiggly giggled before Nurarihyon gave her something. A letter.

"This is a letter of introduction from Lord Enma himself. Hand it to the president of this organization so he knows our intentions." Nurarihyon said giving it to Squiggly.

"I will. Thank you, teacher." Squiggly said as she and the five other Yo-kai ventured out, heading to where the Hero Coalition was suppose to be.

As Nurarihyon saw them off, he soon felt a sort of pressure within his body as he looked to the sky. "A disturbance? A dark one at that. I best look into this. Serva and Demona can protect Lord Enma. I need to see to this myself." he said vanishing into darkness.

As for the five Yo-kai, they made their way towards the train and Squiggly going last.

"I'm going to make you all proud, for building me up when I had nothing. I hope to see you all again sometime...my friends." Squiggly thought as the train departed as she smiled out to the sky.


End file.
